Diamondrain
Diamondrain is a silver gray she-cat with darker spots, paws, and ears, white chest, muzzle, and chin, light blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Chapter 17 At the gathering, Stormstar's eyes are shining as he announces that his mate, Silverblossom, has given birth to two healthy kits: Dewkit and Diamondkit. He pauses as some cats murmur congratulations to him. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Diamondpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Maplefur. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Diamondpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Maplefur. - Chapter 1 Silverblossom and Maplefur are seen leading their apprentices toward the thorn tunnel. When Silverblossom says they'll be covering battle moves, Diamondpaw's eyes widen nervously, and she asks Maplefur if they'll be doing that too. Maplefur says yes, but softly tells her not to worry, promising that it's only training, and no cat will get hurt. She relaxes a little. The four head out into the forest. - Chapter 2 Depthwater is standing by the meeting rock, organizing patrols. He asks Crowmask to lead a patrol to leave fresh scent markers on the WindClan border with Rosebreeze, Ashcloud, and Silverblossom. After Silverblossom reminds Depthwater of the apprentices assessments, Depthwater has Maplefur and Diamondpaw join the patrol instead. - Chapter 3 When the group returns to camp, Diamondpaw is sitting outside the apprentices den. She perks up and says "Look, they're back!". She's about to ask how the assessment went when she breaks off, seeing the condition of them. She gasps Dewpaw's name. He immediately pokes his head out of the medicine den, looking at her anxiously. He's about to ask what's going on when he sees the newcomers and runs over. When Milkblaze reveals that Stormstar has died and explains what happened, the clan is silent for a moment. Diamondpaw breaks the silence with a wail of grief, and Silverblossom pulls her close with one paw. Dewpaw joins them. As the cats gather for Stormstar's vigil, Silverblossom, Dewpaw, and Diamondpaw are closest to the meeting rock, their expressions filled with sorrow. As Diamondpaw begins speaking, Rainheart sees Poisonedsap leave the vigil. Rainheart awakes to sobbing. He goes into the clearing and feels a pang of sadness when he sees what's happening. Silverblossom is trying to push her way through the thorn runnel while Crowmask, Dewpaw, and Diamondpaw block her. Silverblossom sobs as she begs them to let her go find Stormstar's body, as it isn't right, and he shouldn't be buried. As she gives up and slumps into a sitting position, Dewpaw and Diamondpaw press against her reassuringly. - Chapter 4 It's noted that a badger attack cost Silverblossom her life. Dewpaw and Diamondpaw grieved deeply for her, so soon after Stormstar's death. - Chapter 5 Bloomfire tells Rainheart that Cobratail wants to know if he'd like to join a patrol. When he goes, he sees Cobratail standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by warriors. Cobratail tells him that Cougarfoot is leading a patrol to refresh the scent markers along the ThunderClan border, asking if he'd like to join them. Rainheart dips his head and says sure, padding over to join Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, Greenpine, and Diamondrain, who is noted to be the newest warrior. The day after Poppywing revealed she was expecting kits, Diamondrain was made a warrior. After speaking to Rainheart, Cougarfoot turns to the other members of the patrol and says "Come on". In the forest, Greenpine and Diamondrain speak together quietly behind Cougarfoot and Cliffshade. Cougarfoot suddenly stops and says "Wait", raising his tail to the others and studying their surroundings. Diamondrain asks what it is, but before Cougarfoot can respond, Cliffshade confirms the scent of fox. Cougarfoot says that they'd better check it out, and tells every cat to stay close. He slowly heads onward, and Cliffshade and Greenpine fall in behind him. When Diamondrain hesitates, her eyes filled with unease, Rainheart steps to her side and quietly tells her not to worry, as there are five of them, and a fox would be mouse brained to attack them. She slowly nods and says that's true. She follows Greenpine, and Rainheart joins her. Rainheart notes that he and Diamondrain have to be the weakest cats on the patrol, but Cougarfoot, Cliffshade, and Greenpine are strong and skilled fighters. He feels ashamed to think that he's relying on them for protection. The forest is eerily quiet as they slowly head through the trees. Rainheart glances around him warily, half expecting a fox to leap out of the bushes at them. Suddenly, Cougarfoot stops in his tracks. They find the abandoned badger den where the fox has moved into. Cliffshade asks if they should take a look, and Cougarfoot shakes his head and says that they don't know if the fox is inside right now, and he's not too keen on meeting it. He turns to the others and tells them to come on, they'll return to camp and report it to Depthstar. Every cat should avoid this area until they figure out how to drive the fox away. Rainheart hesitates and looks back at the fox den before hurrying after the others. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Diamondrain is listed under Allegiances as a queen of Shadowclan, expecting Crowmask's kits. Diamondrain is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a queen of Shadowclan, mother to Crowmask's kits: Mistykit and Coldkit. Diamondrain is listed under Allegiance Update 2 and Allegiance Update 3 as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Prologue When Depthstar says he's made a decision about who he thinks should raise Poppywing's kit, Bloomfire is wondering who he's chosen. She hopes it isn't Poisonedsap. Something about her rubs her the wrong way. She thinks perhaps Sunflower or Diamondrain. - Chapter 3 It's noted that last moon, Diamondrain gave birth to Mistykit and Coldkit. They don't do much but squirm around their mother and suckle. Bloodkit and Swiftkit are racing around the nursery, playing tag. Bloomfire warily tells them to watch out for Diamondrain's kits, as they're too young for such rough play. Diamondrain says it's alright, purring that she's keeping an eye on those rascals. Bloomfire purrs and tells her to wait until hers are that age, as they're nothing but trouble. Bloodkit looks over his shoulder and stops, saying "Hey!", and Bloomfire lets out an amused purr. As Swiftkit and Stonekit fight, Bloodkit is unable to watch anymore and looks back at Bloomfire anxiously, begging her to do something and make them stop. Bloomfire looks uncomfortable and exchanges a look with Diamondrain, who lowers her head and begins licking her kits. He looks from Bloomfire to Diamondrain in disbelief, wondering why they won't do anything. He looks back to the fight and tenses as he sees Poisonedsap looking at the queens, eyes gleaming in satisfaction. He wonders if she said something to them. - Chapter 4 It's noted that a quarter moon has passed, and since then, Diamondrain's kits have opened their eyes. They both have blue ones like their mother. Coldkit had opened his eyes while climbing onto Diamondrain's back. He'd squeaked out in surprise when he saw her, saying that her eyes are so blue. Diamondrain purrs and touches her nose to his, telling him that his are too. Before Bloodkit goes to sleep, he sees Diamondrain already asleep with her tail curled around Mistykit and Coldkit, who lay together soundly. Before Swiftkit follows Poisonedsap and Maplefur into the forest, he sees Diamondrain and her kits laying together, sound asleep. - Chapter 5 Poisonedsap murmurs to Swiftkit that if he tells any cat that he saw her kill Maplefur, she'll kill every cat in the nursery. His blood turns to ice as she names Diamondrain, Coldkit, Mistykit, Bloomfire, and his friend Bloodkit. Swiftkit dares to say that she can't take on both queens. Her eyes gleam as she sits down and asks who said she was doing it alone. She says she's been in ShadowClan for many moons, and has made allies. Swiftkit's eyes widen as he wonders if it's possible there are more traitors in ShadowClan aware of her monstrous plot for revenge. Before she leaves, she tells him not to forget what she told him, as they will die. Later that day, after Swiftkit snaps at him, Bloodkit turns away and heads back to Bloomfire and Diamondrain. - Chapter 6 Bloodkit misses having Swiftpaw in the nursery, but notes that on the bright side, Poisonedsap has returned to her warrior duties. Somehow the nursery feels safer without her. Bloomfire and Diamondrain seem relieved to have her gone too. - Chapter 8 When Bloodpaw returns to camp, Mistykit and Coldkit race toward him, while Diamondrain watches from outside the nursery, her eyes warm. Mistykit tells him there's no one else to play with. Coldkit agrees, telling him that Diamondrain and Rosebreeze are no fun. - Chapter 11 A yowl of joy sounds from across the clearing, and Bloodpaw turns to see Mistykit and Coldkit pouncing about in the snow, eyes lit with delight. Diamondrain sits by the nursery, watching them. She tells them to be careful and not stay out for too long, or they'll catch a cold. But the kits don't seem to hear her, too distracted by the snow. When Rosebreeze begins kitting, Diamondrain leads her kits away from the nursery, telling them they don't want to get in the way. Coldkit anxiously asks what's going on, and Mistykit asks if Rosebreeze is hurt. Diamondrain purrs no, and that her kits are coming. She sits near the warriors den, and Mistykit and Coldkit join her, staring at the nursery. Coldkit stares up at her and asks where they're coming from, and Diamondrain purrs that's a conversation for another day. - Chapter 14 When the clan worries about what will happen if Dewstorm dies, Diamondrain snaps "Enough!", her eyes lit with fear as she tells them not to talk like he's already dead. It's noted that she is Dewstorm's sister, and of course she's more scared for him than the rest of the clan. - Chapter 17 Tinypaw lets out a horrified shriek, and Bloodfur, Cougarfoot, and Crowmask rush over to find she and Cardinalpaw in the marsh. Cardinalpaw standing frozen, and Tinypaw is crouched over the body of Brownstripe. Bloodfur notices Diamondrain's body not far from Brownstripe's. He runs past the others and crouches, pressing his nose to her fur. Blood pools from her belly. He rasps her name. When Crowmask hears him, he shoots over, shouldering Bloodfur aside and staring down at her numbly. He says "No...". Bloodfur is frozen in shock. Cougarfoot quietly says that they need to take their bodies back to camp. Crowmask slowly pulls Diamondrain's body up, but has difficulty getting her onto his shoulders. Bloodfur starts forward to help, but Crowmask gives him a warning growl, and Bloodfur steps back respectfully. Crowmask and Cougarfoot lead the way, carrying the bodies. When they reach the camp, Crowmask and Cougarfoot carry the bodies to the center of the clearing. When Mistybreeze and Coldpebble race to Diamondrain's side, Crowmask steps back to allow them to grieve. Mistybreeze wails and presses her muzzle to her fur, asking who did this. Coldpebble hangs his head, ears flattened. Depthstar calls a meeting and says he's dismissed this issue long enough, noting the many rogue attacks they've suffered since last season. He looks down at Mistybreeze and Coldpebble as they huddle against Diamondrain's body. He says enough is enough, and he can no longer dismiss that the clans are under attack. When Poisonedsap accuses Bloodfur of murder, she bets he killed Diamondrain just to hurt Mistybreeze, Revengeheart's mate. Mistybreeze stares at Bloodfur in distress as she asks if he killed her mother. Crowmask nearly attacks Bloodfur in anger. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur wonders if half the reason for Mistybreeze's reluctance to talk to him is because she thinks he really did kill Diamondrain. He hesitates before telling her he didn't kill her mother. After a moment, Mistybreeze responds that she knows he didn't. - Chapter 24 Mistybreeze tells Bloodfur that Crowmask never paid much attention to she and Coldpebble, and Diamondrain only spoke to them a few times after they were made apprentices, considering him lucky to have had Flameheart and Bloomfire as parents. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Diamondpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Maplefur. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Diamondrain is listed under Allegiances as a queen of Shadowclan, mother to Crowmask's kits: Mistykit and Coldkit. Quotes "It's alright. I'm keeping an eye on those rascals." -Diamondrain about Bloodkit and Swiftkit as they play in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 3 - "So are yours, little one." -Diamondrain to Coldkit when he says her eyes are so blue in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "Be careful, kits! Don't stay out for too long, or you'll catch a cold." -Diamondrain to Mistykit and Coldkit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "That's a conversation for another day." -Diamondrain to Coldkit when he asks where kits come from in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Enough! Don't talk like he's already dead!" -Diamondrain to the clan about Dewstorm in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 Character Development and Origins Diamondrain was created as the mate of Crowmask and mother of Mistybreeze and Coldpebble. Years later, she was given Dewstorm as a brother, and while writing Beyond the River, I made Stormstar and Silverblossom her parents. She is first described as a silver gray she-cat with darker spots, paws, and ears, white chest, muzzle, and chin. She had light blue eyes. diamondsheet.JPG tree3.JPG Gallery Diamond.JPG|Diamondrain design Bloodfur.png|Diamondrain with her kits when they open their eyes button14.png|Diamondrain sticker / button design Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters